Young Lust
by Papermoon71
Summary: Ummm...read and find out..? Hehe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is real short... Umm...not much to say...I was a bit reluctant in up-loading this. You may see why...in the mean time I'll go hide under a rock and think why the fuck did I write this! And about The Assassin's Temptation, Im working on it, its pretty long, so far I have 6 pages, and Im not even half done. Give me another week or two and I think I'll be able to upload it by then. And Demonic is also at work. And so is 'Underaged' that the first chap is yet to be uploaded, but I'll put that one at hold for a moment when I sort this out, and everythings in order.**

**The parts with * * is when Natsuki is writting on a notebook or typing something on her computer.**

**Try to enjoy...err...hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 I Can't Sleep**

The only light that was in my thickly dark bedroom, was the glow of my computer screen, It was one in the morning, and I was having a hard time falling asleep. So I went to my computer and started to type the first thing that popped into my head, just to kill time. I really was surprised to see that I wrote the very thing that was keeping me awake.

*****Sex.

What are your thoughts on it, when you hear the word sex?

Naturally anyone would think two people getting together, to be more specific, a man and woman.

Thats what anyone would think. Any normal person would think.

But Im not a normal person.

When I hear the word sex, I don't think about a man and woman getting together, no...

I think about sex being a weakness.

Another drug that just temps you into falling within its grasp and never lets you go.

Or better yet, you let yourself fall into its grasp, you hold on to it, and you never let go of it.

Because sex is just another one of man kinds many drugs.

Sex is...

Its a weapon.

Its a weakness.

A pain reliever.

A stress reliever.

A bond.

A release.

A distraction.

Meaningless.

Forbidden.

Corrupting.

Addicting.

Fun.

Easy. (nowadays, I don't know about that one though...)

Pleasureble.

Life.

Lust and love.

Sex is a lot of things.

But what do I know? All I know, is that I know nothing, Socrates once said that, right? I know nothing about it, since I am a vrigin. But that once never bothered me, Im fine with being a virgin, I say it gives me less crazy in my life. Those thoughts were just what I think, key word 'think' Not sure at all what Im talking about but...now...I think deffirently.

When I hear the word sex. It scares me beacause I now no longer think like that anymore.*****

I stopped typing in my computer, my thoughts were running all over the place, I ran a hand through my long midnight haire in slight frustration as I continued in my head.

_Because when I hear the word sex...I now think about two people getting together, two people of the same sex, two females. _

_And its all your fault._

_When I hear the word sex..._

_I think about you, Fujino Shizuru._

And whats worse...she's older than me by three years and straight.

Can it get worse? Yes, it can.

She's my brother's best friend, and he asked her to stay the night at our house.

Can it get any more worse? Oh yes, it can. So much more worse.

She's in my room...

Wait...the fuck..?

"S-shizuru? Uhh...wha?" stared wide eyed at her, leaning on the door's frame of my bedroom in such an alarming casual way, she had that innocent smile on her face that just makes my insides melt. And I tried not to ogle her, but can I really help it? She was wearing a violet silk robe, a short one I might add. I was still sitting at my desk infront of my computer, sitting crossed legged on the chair, wearing my green T-shirt that reads 'Green is the new black' and a pair of black boxers.

"Ara, isn't it passed Na-tsu-ki's bed time?" came the tease that caused heat raise in my cheeks. Gods! The way she said my name...my face flushed even more.

"Why...why are you here?" I managed to ask without stuttering.

I may look cool and controled now, but the next words that past through her full lips, it was almost a whisper, but I heard it. The moment she voiced out that alluring Kyoto accent, those words floated through the air and into my lungs, halting my breathing in an instant and my heart rate had come to a stop at the words that she had uttered.

"Ara...I...can't sleep." her crimson eyes were glowing in the dark side of my room.

". . . " _Oh shit..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: * crawls out from under a rock* Okay! Who wants to say this was crap! Anyone? Anyone? Somebody? To be honest, I have no freaking idea where Im going with this, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this. I was plain spaced out one day with my pen in hand, I looked down my notebook and this was what I wrote! So please give me time to think about how to continue this. Sex, really? Yeah, don't hold your breath. My muse had left the building (more like crahsed through the window of the building, commeting suicide...we were on the 45th floor.) and was creeped out when it made me write this. **

**I don't know! *pulls haire out***

**I promise to make it longer next chap. And sorry for any mistakes here.**

**What do you think? Was it bad? Good? Is it: Ugh...delete this crap! worthy? Better yet, how about a review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yes, I am alive! Muawhahahaha! Sigh...I know I left all of you hanging on this fic, and for that I BEG for forgiveness! I've had my hands full, and haven't had time to write this fic and the other ones that are still unfinished. (Not to mention writer's block) Im not gonna drop any of my fics, if it takes months even, I WILL finish them, just gotta hope that I don't get a busy schedule like last time... *flashback* Gahh...that was horrible... *coughs* Anyways, Im trying to get some time to continue my fics, and trying very hard not to let my writer's block get to me. For those who are waiting on the other fics (Demonic, and The Assassin's Temptation) I am steadily finishing the next chapters that I will upload.

On other things. I'd like to give a big thank you to all of you! Your views, and reviews got me motivated to continue Young Lust. Now feeling very less unsure about this fic. Hmm...in MY opinion, I see the first chapter better written then this one right here. Don't know why I see it that way, maybe cause I feel it a bit rushed? I don't know, maybe one of you will see what I mean :P

**Warning:** Read at your own risk...geez, I make it sound like your going to die if you read this. Im not THAT good at writing! Okay, anyways...heads up we got some small explicities (Just a tiny bit) in the horizon in this chapter. Be gentle this isn't my first attempt, but its the first time I considered in actually uploading it for all to see. So erm...well, nothing big happens here, so don't expect anything jaw dropping...yet.

So here it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter two of Young Lust!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Im Wide Awake**

She can't sleep?

Why does that make my throat dry all of a sudden? I don't know why Im reacting like this, all she said was that she couldn't sleep, so why do I feel so anxious? But the way she had said that to me...she almost made it sound like it was my fault, like she wanted me to do something about it...Ugh! There it goes, my brain in the gutter! Grrr...

I tore my eyes away from her, I don't have the strength to look at her. I hate it that she has this much of an affect on me. That she has this ability to send my mind into places I don't want it to go to, places that it shouldn't be going to. I hate it that she makes me feel so weak minded, so easily attracted to her, when she makes me feel so nervous. But most of all...

I hate it that she's in here in my room...that she's here in this house because of Reito and not me. "Tsk...Shouldn't you complain that to my brother?" was the cold reply to her as I turn back to my computer, trying to see if by ignoring her would give her the hint that I don't want her here. (Or make her think that I don't...because I kinda of do want her here.) _I can't have her in my room when I have this reaction towards her! _

If she couldn't sleep, why not snuggle closely with Reito? Since they are 'Best Friends', right? Im sure he could find a way to make her fall asleep real quick. That thought made my stomach churn and my chest tighten painfully for some reason. I think Im getting sick...

I don't know what relationship they have, Im sure that it isn't what they want people to think, no way would Reito put up with being 'just friends' with someone like Shizuru. They both claimed that they are just friends, but then there are these stupid comments people make about them like 'They look so perfect together' or 'Cutest couple ever.' But even so they look good together (In other people's opinion) they are just friends...but there are times I don't think so. _They really could be together..._ Well, thats none of my business. I don't have to care about that! None of my business at all.

I don't care. _But I do care..._

I don't want to care...

I shouldn't care...not the way I do.

She must be really confused right now, trying to figure out what I meant by what I said.

I didn't mean to be so cold to her, I have always been this way with her since I've discovered these attractions. In time she had gotten use to it, but she just kept on nagging to talk to me. Most of the time we have these one sided conversations, she acts as if I listen to everything she says even though she thinks that Im ignoring her.

But I don't ignore her.

And I do listen to her. Always.

I never get tired of listening to her, but Im afraid that if I start being nice to her I'll end up showing her my real feelings. _What feelings? _I wondered. Of course there is that attraction towards her, no doubt in that, and I'll admit that there are times I just want grab her and kiss her and other things. I've concluded a few weeks ago that maybe, just maybe, this was only a very strong crush. One that has lasted almost two and a half years now...thats too long to be just a crush, but is this...

Is it love?

Or is it just lust?

_I don't want to be in love..._ I shut my eyes and grinded my teeth at the thought of that possibelity. _I can't be in-_

"Is...Natsuki alright?" she asked, breaking my train of thought.

Fuck no, Im not alright! "Im f-fine!" I stuttered, I could sense the worry and doubt that her tone held when she spoke.

"If Natsuki says so..."

Just when I thought that she had caught on the 'Please leave me alone' hint, I flinched in surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"But I still feel like Natsuki is lying to me, is there something bothering you?" she added with a firm squeeze on my shoulder. I can feel my face begin to heat up.

I kept my eyes glued on the computer screen, I didn't dare look at her, Im afraid if I do look I won't be able to stop myself from staring at her lips, and that is something I would like to avoid.

"Ara, Natsuki is so very tense..." she had now placed both her hands on my shoulders, giving them a gentle sqeeze. My heart is about to beat its last beat if she continues this, 'cause I fear that the blood rushing to my head will kill me.

"Natsuki should relax more, is school giving you a hard time?" she asked a bit worriedly. No, not school... Gah! Is she massaging me? I can't let her do that, I have to stop her.

"Uh...I..." I was about to protest, but all I did was sigh in relaxation. Damn she's good at that.

"You shouldn't stress so much." I shivered when she whispered in my now red ear, "Just relax..." I didn't notice that she was this close over my shoulder, I could feel her warm hot breath on my ear and neck. Her hair was almost curtain over my shoulder, she smells so sweet, like jasmine and...tea? Its intoxicating. She's so fucking close, I can't go on like this for long.

Why is she doing this?

Why am I letting her do this?

I growled slightly in satisfaction when she hit a hard spot on my left shoulder, the tension in the muscles was being slowly loosend up. I was so lost with this relaxing sensation that I was not aware of her head tilting to the side in curiousity, her crimson gaze scanning over my com..puter...s-screen-Oh fuck no!

"Ara ara, Why is Natsuki so interested in...sex?" she voiced out in slight shock, but held that hidden playfulness and amusement in her tone when she spoked.

I blinked several times at the screen, then I looked up at the smirking Shizuru that was over my shoulders, I am so busted! How the hell am I going to get myself out of _THIS_!

"Uh...I-Im not!" I can lie better than that damn it! "Its just...uh..." say something!

Shizuru stared down at me with a raised eyebrow, "Is that so?" she glanced over the computer screen briefly, I panicked so I quickly turned off the screen. I blushed deeply when she started to giggle. "Fufufu...Its nothing to be ashamed of Natsuki, it is quiet normal for someone of your age to start thinking about sexual-"

"Ah ah! Im not listening!" I covered my ears. I am so busted, she read it. All of it? Im fucked.

"Fufu...its fine, Natsuki. Its alright to have curiousity, neh?" She backed away from my shoulders as she continued, "I think its cute that your trying to express yourself about sex." she smiled teasingly at me. "Ara...and the writing, its very straight forward and honest, I am just a bit baffled that someone who is so easily embarassed like yourself can even go through a page of this, let alone actualy be the one who wrote it...fufu. Its very cute..." she continued, "Your only seventeen and your seeing the world of sex in such a curious way...and such a strangely innocent way. I myself enjoyed these short written ideas about sex."

My face is all hot, blush on overdrive.

Do you, whoever the hell is listening to me right now, have any fucking idea how fucking hot it is to hear Shizuru say the word 'sex' with that damn Kyoto-ben? No? Well, there is no word to describe how much of a turn on that is...god, I've become so perverted!

"Why are you here..?" I finally asked, running my hand down my face hoping that the blush would go away and the on wanted thoughts.

Shizuru stared upwards at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, her index finger tapping her chin, her classic thinking pose. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling at the sight, I have always liked that pose. Its so carefree and natural look to her, something I rarely see, something that anyone rarely sees. I wonder...does Reito get to see that everyday? Does he get to see all of those emotions, and expressions from Shizuru?

I bet he does...

"Hmm...like I have told you before, I can't sleep." she explained, "I was going to the kitchen to have something to drink, but then I found your door open and was surprised to see you awake at this hour." a pause, she looked down at me with a smile, "Is sex keeping you awake, Natsuki?" she teased.

I scowled at her, "That is not funny..." was the annoyed mumble as I crossed my arms in defiance, "But whats keeping YOU awake, Ms. Fujino?" Whoa...this has been the longest conversation we've had, with me actually talking back.

I didn't get why she looked so taken aback by my question, her crimson eyes widen for a split second, but it was long enough to know that she was shocked by that question. _Whats her deal? _

"Ara...Im don't really know. Perhaps Im not tired?" she asked herself, but the look on her face was doubtful.

"Hmph..." I huffed at her, but really, that was just a way for my to realese the heated air that was still trapped in my lungs. "Look, go deal with your insomnia somewhere else." _Go before I say something I wasn't supposet to._

"Ara, Natsuki-chan is being mean to me." she pouted, the cute horribly sexy pout that I just can't get the image of me kissing those lips out of my head.

"Grr...Shizuru, go to sleep." I demanded, with my signature icy glare. And any minute now she'll leave, give it a second..._It doesn't work on her, remember?_

Well, that was pointless.

"I have told you before, Im wide awake." she simply said as she sauntered over to my bed, she sat herself there with another of those smiles of hers.

I felt my mouth go slack when she did this.

Then another thought crossed my mind. _Fucking hell she's in my bed! _My eyes widen with horror.

Shizuru was sitting on my bed, this isn't helping me one bit. Even worse with the way she was sitting. One leg over the other, the perfect lady pose. WRONG. It is the perfect seductress pose! You could see the way her silk robe would ride up her thigh in her sitting position, the way she was leaning on both of her hands on either side of her, holding herself up, and it seems that she must have forgotten to close her robe a bit more tightly, because I can see her collar bone and a generous amount of cleaveage. Was she wearing anything under that? I wondered.

_Whoa..._ I found myself watching. _God...look at that skin, and those long legs, they could go for miles..._ I had an involuntary image of Shizuru's bare smooth legs rapped around my shoulders while I... _Bad thoughts!_ I shook my head from going any further in my creative and imaginative mind, I can't and won't have a nose bleed infront of her. When have I become such a perv? I swear this is the first time having these thoughts at random moments like this.

Like a gravatational poll, my eyes went up from her form to focus on her eyes, red eyes that were watching me with amusement.

Yeah, I was busted.

Oh so fucking busted. Again.

"Is there something you like, Na-stu-ki?" she asked seductively running her hand up the side of her exposed thigh.

I felt my mouth drop open wen I saw her wink flirtatiously at me.

Red.

Very red.

Scarlet red.

Why is this happening to me?

"I-diot..." was my weak come back, this is the most horrible friday night...I glanced over at my alarm clock, the red neon numbers flashed 2:32 AM. Scratch that, this is the worst saturday morning ever.

"Should you really be teasing me like that?" I just had to ask. I saw her get into a more serious mood. If she keeps this up, I might not hold myself back any longer.

She sighed, "There are alot of things that I shouldn't be doing, a lot of things that I shouldn't be thinking..." I have no idea what she meant by that, she seemed to be telling herself that than to me. I wonder whats on her mind, she may have said afew things about herself to me, but there are things that I can't figure out about her. Like why the fuck was she still here in my room, or better yet, why the hell is she in my bed?

"I have been thinking of why am I so wide awake...I think that there is something I need to take care of, was my logical conclusion." she looked up to me thoughtfuly, "In fact, I don't know why or how I have ended up at your door. Then the thought came to me as I watched you: 'Is she the reason why I can't sleep?' Natsuki..." Where is she going with this? "Are you keeping me awake..?" I suddenly have a hard time to breathe.

That question...how I wish I was the one keeping you awake, but no, its not me, Shizuru. Its all backwards.

_Your the one thats keeping me awake._

Do she even know what she is saying?

Do I?

"Shizuru, I think you should...go." I felt a painful thump in my chest when those words left me. Maybe cause it hasn't stopped beating so hard the intire time she had been in here with me.

She looked at me with mild amusement, "Natsuki has been trying to get rid of me, why is that?" she asked curiously.

You know, there are times that I think that Shizuru knows that I have 'feelings' for her, and that maybe thats why she teases me senseless. Maybe she does know and she's cool with it?...but what will that change? If she knew or not tht still changes nothing.

Nothing.

If she does know or not and accepts it, that wouldn't make a difference.

Actually that would make it worse.

But then...just now, her touching me, and not being all weirded out by my expressive ideas on sex. And this whole talk about me keeping her 'awake', she almost makes it sound like she thinks about me frequently in bed.

The thought made me blush again for the hundreth time tonight.

_Gah! What is wrong with you! Of course she wouldn't think of you like that, or in anyway! Why the hell would your brother's girlfriend have any sort of feelings towards you?_

I sighed as I stood up from my chair, I was now standing infront of her, staring down at her with determination. I can't take it anymore, she has got to go. This is my room, I can kick her out, "Look, whatever you are trying to say to me Im sure your best friend can answer you better than I could, Im sure my brother knows you well enough to help you with your...problem." I felt my heart clench when I finished...forced my sentece out.

She looked quiet taken aback with my comment on my brother, she seemed shocked that I had found out that they are together.

"Ara...you think Reito and I are together?" she asked incredously.

I rolled my eyes at her, she really thinks Im that naive? Well, Im not.

"Of course, why would I think otherwise? Oh please, you two have been 'best friends' for almost three years. For god's sake woman, he asked you to stay the night here. Im sure that its not for some slumber party to gossip, do eachothers nails, and talk about boy bands." I ranted on, "Don't tell me that you guys haven't dated once," I raised my pointer finger to proove my point. "Reito had fangirls after him since highschool through out college, 'Prince charming' they called him." I scoffed at that, "Hes a smug idiot if you ask me." I mumbled.

Shizuru looked surprised at my out burst.

"Ara-"

"And you." I cut her off, "You were as much as popular as my brother, who knows even more than he was, your a very attractive woman, your smart, sweet and..." What the fuck am I saying? Shut up! Don't say it! "If I was my brother I would..." I clamped my mouth shut with my hand, I winced harsly when I bit my tounge by accident, I can taste the blood. _I deserve that for opening my mouth...I hope she didn't hear that last part._

But of course Im always wrong.

Crimson eyes stared up at me sharply, for some reasone they have gone brighter. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I met her interested gaze.

There was a brief silence.

"If you were your brother...what would you do?" I felt my blood run cold when she asked me that, but I didn't answer, I dare not to.

"What would you do?" she asked again.

I don't know why but I had dropped my hand from my mouth and found myself speaking again, "I wouldn't want to be...your friend." I started, ignoring the stinging of my tounge. "I would have never have waited three years to be just friends. Who the hell would put up with that, who would want that? I don't want that..."

"...what would you want..?" her voice dropped to a soft whisper that sent yet another shiver down my spine.

"I-I would want...I would want more." So much more, Shizuru.

I saw her bite her lip, was she nervouse?

"And what more would you want, Natsuki?" She asked. Something isn't right here, her voice, the tone...it isn't playful anymore. I don't know why but she talks almost as if she was breathless, if anything her sllightly heaving chest was any indecation. Maybe Im over thinking it.

"I would want more than just...hanging out, more than just friendly hugs, or a kiss on the cheek." Im loosing control, "I would want more than just holding hands, I would want more than just your friendship..." I paused, I am spilling my guts out all over the place. Am I confessing? No, stop, just shut up.

"What else..?" she urged, but I shook my head. I swore I heard her groan softly in frustration, "What else?" she asked again only this time impatiently.

But I denied her anymore answers.

She stood up, causing me to flinch. She took two steps towards me. She was so close now, I could feel the warmth radiating from her body of how close she is right now. I felt the urge to back away from her.

"Natsuki...please, be honest with me, please?" I shut my eyes tightly when I heard her beg, I have never felt so cornored in my entire life. "What more would you want from me..? Tell me." I flinched when I felt a hand cupping my already heated cheek, so warm, so soft and delicate.

I kept my eyes shut, ". . ." the words in my mind froze when I felt a pair of arms snake around my neck, bringing her body closer to mine. But I did nothing to stop her, I resisted the urge to rap my arms around her. Im afraid if I do I woudn't let her go. Ever.

Noticing that I would not react to her hug, she held on to me tighter, "Don't ignore me..." she scolded, but it sounded more like a weak plea than a scolding. "You've always ignored me, this has been the longest talk we've had, please don't stop." she held on to me harder.

Damn it.

Why can't I denie her? I've done so many times before, so why am I giving in to her pleas? Maybe its because she's so close to me right now, holding on to me like a vice, I think I lost control.

"I have never ignored you, Shizuru." I can't take it when she sounds so sad and hurt, even more when it was me that made her feel like that. "I have always paid attention to you, I just...never let it show." My arms are tingling for some reasone, is it because they're aching to hold Shizuru back? Yes, thats probably it. Such a strange sensation, I can feel it all the way to my finger tips.

"Really? So Natsuki doesn't hate me?" I stiffled a gasp when I felt her nuzzel my neck with her nose.

I struggled to answer her, "Y-yes...really. I-I don't ha..te...you. Shizu...ru? Wha-what are y-you doing?" stop stuttering so much.

"Ara, I have never known that you would smell so good." she breathed in, "Natsuki smells like the rain." she purred as she took in my scent. This really isn't happening, how am I still so in control over this?

"Natsuki, do you..." she lifted her face off my neck, I had long ago opened my eyes. "Do you want me to go?"

No, "Yes." I lied.

Shizuru gave me a small smile, "Natsuki's lying." Okay, thats just scarry. Or maybe I just suck at lying.

"I am not lying." I gave her a glare, but that never works, so I don't know why I even try.

"I guess I should leave." she gave a dejected sigh, "But I'll go on one condition."

I don't like where this is going.

"Wha...what do you want?" I dared to ask.

"I want you to say goodnight, and let me give you a goodnight kiss on the cheek." was the simple thing she asked for, I gave her a blank expression.

Thats it? Hah...thought she would have asked for something outrageous.

"Okay. Well then...goodn-!" I stopped mid sentence when I saw her lean over to me, I felt my eyes widen with the sudden close proximity. And then I frozed up when a pair of soft lips pressed against my cheek.

A kiss on the cheek, thats a innocent way to say goodnight to eachother, right?

Wrong...

At first it was a small gentle peck on the cheek. But then I felt her hands grip at my shoulders followed by another soft kiss on the cheek, this second kiss was lingered more. (I would say four seconds, if I was paying attention. But I wasn't...) Is it normal that your heart has been beating so hard and fast for such a long period of time?

Im guessing no, thats not normal.

Three. That one was dangerously close to the corner of my mouth.

Four, this was on my temple.

Five, on my eyelid.

Six, my ear. But it was more like a bite than a kiss.

She passed a few more series of kisses almost all over on the left side of my face, but all of them were slow (not a quick peck like the first one) Each kiss was lingering, slow, and searing hot. I vaguely heard her whisper my name against my blushing cheek, I stifled a gasp when I felt her suck lightly on my cheek. I hope that doesn't leave a mark...wait, why is this happening?

What is going on?

Shes still kissing me, how many kisses? I have no idea, my mind is still cloudy to pay attention anymore. I had lost count long ago.

All I know is that this 'Goodnight kiss' was not innocent, it was far from it. She slowly dragged her lips down from my cheek to my jawline. "Shiz..." I tried to speak and ask her why was she doing this, but my voice strained when I felt her bite down gently on my jaw. I felt my heart rate skyrocket once again.

This has got to be a dream, there is no other reasone for this to be happening. This is a dream I've dreamt many nights, even in my dreams Im so reluctant in touching her back.

But this isn't really a dream.

Nope, your brother's girlfriend is actually making the moves on you...heh.

Well...thats not good.

_Fuck!_

_Stop her!_ I couldn't stop her, my body went on overdrive, blocking all of my defenses. Instead I grabbed hold of her waist, causing her to grip me tighter. "Aren't you...going to say goodnight?" her breathing had turned short and shallow.

"I-I..." I am so lost right now.

I can practicly feel my eyes go dark when she pressed her body harder on me, but then pulled away from me, her hands tangling themselves playfuly through my hair, "Say it again, I didn't quite catch that." she taunted, "If you don't say goodnight, I will not leave." she said with finality.

"You...should." I said harshly, "Im warning you Shizuru, leave or else." I can't hold back anymore.

She smirked at me, her now dark crimson eyes staring into my eyes with defiance.

"Or else what?"

Was that a dare..?

That is it.

My hold on her waist got tighter, bringing her body flushed against mine once again, her eyes widen when I did this. I stared down into shocked crimson, "Do you really want to know that?" I didn't give her time to answer that question, I roughly pushed her on the bed. She yelped in surprise when she made contact with my dark blue comforter, she proped herself off on her elbows, that action caused her robe to slightly slide down from her shoulder, showing the creamy soft skin. She really isn't wearing anything under that. _Thats not good..._

"Natsuki, you never finished saying what more you wanted from me..." my eyes briefly glanced down at her hands, I could see the knuckles turn white as she gripped at my bed sheets.

I saw them turn whiter at the next word I said, "Guess."

* * *

_Ara..._ Was the only coherent thought, and the last one, as she crawled over to me. I was surprised that she had come this far, that I had come this far. I have grown tired of waiting, I have grown tired of not having your atenttion...Natsuki.

And the things she had said. Is it possible for Natsuki to have a certain attraction for me? Ara, of course, that must be it. That must be why she has been so distant around me, thats why she avoids eye contact with me, and the times she ignores me. All this time she has been trying to hide it, trying to keep it at bay. _Keep what exactly? This?_ I felt her lightly brush her nose with mine, her body was now hovering over me. _You don't have to hide it anymore, Natsuki. We don't have to hide it from each other anymore._

Does she have any idea how much I've been waiting for this..? I asked in my mind as she placed her hands on either side of me, her leg finding its way between me. I shuddered in hazing suspense when I felt her hot breath tickle my face, only signaling me that her lips were so close to my own.

I had expected her to have kissed me right then and there, but...

She leaned lower down, I felt her lips on my chin.

I will admit, I deserve to be teased.

"Shizuru," she dragged her lips from my chin to my exposed neck, this caused me to circle her shoulders with my arms. She scrapped her teeth against my heated flesh, I was finding it hard to keep still. I started to wiggle weakly underneath her, she smirked against my neck, "I want more than friendship, I want more than just seeing you there infront of me...and doing only that...just seeing you and not..."

I felt a cold hand slide my silk robe off my shoulder, "Not touching you..." she said in that low husky voice that has come to weaken my resolves and bring out my hidden desires that were locked away. She kissed her way down to my pulse point, sucking and nipping at my skin. My breathing was thick and heavy, I gasped out loud when her tongue traced its way lower to my collar bone, leaving a trail of pleasent shivers in its every wake.

She stopped briefly to untie my robe, exposing my bare breasts and my black lace panties. She placed her hand on my flat stomach, her touch icy and hot as she caressed my bare torso. She continued her ministration on my collar bone, I tangled my hands in her soft impossibly silky raven hair.

I scratched her scalp harshly with my nails as she went lower to the top of my breast, "Natsuki..." I released a low moan when she sucked lightly on it, her mouth encasing itself around my erect nipple, her tongue joining in to draw circles around, followed by teeth. Her hand on my stomach traveled lower to the waistband of my panties, "Nnh..." I felt her hand cup my other breast, giving it a light squeeze. I bucked my hips when she slipped her hand underneath my panties, cupping my front, "Ahh...Natsu...ki." I bucked my hips again, begging for her to continue.

She smirked tauntingly at me as she traced my entrance, "Heh...Shizuru, now that you know what I want..." she started to stroke my entrance slowly with her index finger, I can feel the wetness in my center start, I felt her breathing also hitch. Her hot breath was tickling my ear as she spoke, "Why not...scream it to me loud and clear what you want...Shizuru." she whispered hotly as she plunged deep within me.

"Natsuki!"

I jolted upright from bed, my chest heaved rapidly. My body was drenched in sweat, that my robe was slightly sticking to me, my heart felt like it was about to burst into flames of how fast it was beating. And that familiar dampness between my legs alerted me of my aroused state, and that I had just woken up from a wet dream.

I sighed in frustration as I glanced over to the alarm clock, it was five in the morning. I looked around the room, and I had found myself in her room. Im in her bed, Natsuki's bed...

I slowed my blindly excited heart as I laid back down on her bed, _It was...just another dream._ My thoughts disappointedly reminded me. No, this is not the first time Im having a 'wet dream.' And sadly, none of them were real...none of it was real.

Of course, I remember what really happened last night.

- Flashback start -

"Natsuki, you never finished saying what more you wanted from me..." I asked, holding back the urge to reach out to her and pull her down in bed with me.

"Guess." Ara ara...she walked towards me closer, her emerald eyes steadily turning from the brightest shade of green to the most dark one. She looked down at me, or more like, scanning over my body that was on her bed. I did not notice the way my chest was heaving up and down so strongly and slow, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

I dared to sit up straight to meet her dark emerald gaze with my own eyes, I ignored the chills of hidden thrill that went down my spine. I forced a cocky smile on my face, and tried to regain some control. I felt my heart trip when she spoke again.

"Shizuru, guess..." her voice had a tone that I had never heard from her before. Well, I rarely get to hear her voice at all when I talk to her, but that tone...what is it?

"Natsuki wants..." to touch me, kiss me, bring me to high heaven and come crashing back. I don't care, just show me instead of talking about it. Natsuki stop playing games with me.

I saw her smirk, "I want to go to sleep." What? She meant...with me, right?

Before I could dare ask the unspoken question, I saw her walk up to her desk and picked up what I assumed was her mp3. She glanced over her shoulder, "And since you refuse to leave, I'll just have to take the guest room you have abandoned," No! Don't leave me like this...I rubbed my thighs together, trying to see if I could control the building heat within me.

"You can stay here if you want, I don't mind. Just don't..." Please don't say it, Natsuki, "Don't follow me." please don't say it... "Goodnight, Shizuru." she walked quickly out the door, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways of the house.

I sat there in her bed, I felt my mouth slacken a bit at the empty space where Natsuki was once standing infront of me.

Leaving me hot and cold, but mostly...alone.

- Flashback end -

"Sigh..." I turned to lay on my side, a pleasent scent that was dearly familiar to me invaded my senses. The scent of rain, Natsuki's scent. I buried my face into the dark blue pillow and inhaled deeply that sweet rain smell, I could breathe this all day.

Just being here, in her bed, smelling her, feeling her warm presences that still lingered in the bed sheets. Its almost like she was here lying with me in this bed, the thought of waking up with Natsuki right next to me made my heart skip. It made my mind go fuzzy, it made heat corss through me once again.

Ara...not how I wanted to start my morning.

I do not know how I was now facing the white ceiling, with my right hand resting on my stomach and left finding its way to the knot on my robe. I know whats going on, what Im feeling, its unbearable, yet so intense, it turns you dispread, a need. A need for release, a need for ecstasy. I shouldn't do it...

Not while Im here in her bed, but I found myself untying the knot on my robe dispite my contradecting thoughts. _This is not the place to deal with your needs Shizuru Fujino. _I scolded repeatedly in my head, but the need was so great that my own body has gone against me. My body speaks to me, it tells me that its not wrong, that its for my own good, that I need this, that I want this.

And I do.

Here and now.

My robe was opened enough to be able to tend to myself...

* * *

This has been the most sleepless night of my entire life, and I have had a huge amount of those nights. And it was always because of those damn thoughts that always lead to her, thoughts about Shizuru. But that night was different, because not only were my thoughts swimming in the memory of crimson, but because of the actions and words she had showed me. And now here I am, five in the morning, staring up at the ceiling in the guest room, thinking and rethinking of what the fuck was she going on in that head of hers when she was doing...

"Ugh..." I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and pressed over my face, muffling the groan of frustration I had released.

_Why did she do all of those things? That was by far not just teasing. _But thats just it, I don't know if she was just teasing and messing with me, its hard to tell what she is feeling when she decides to mess with someone around with that damn unreadable smiling mask. But she went too far, in a way. The things she said, and the way she said them..._ Is it possible that she could feel the same..? _My heart rate went up a notch again, but then my blood went cold and my heart froze over to a sudden halt.

Realization hit me. Hard.

I almost ravaged her last night, I almost pounced on her. I almost had the urge to loose control and..!

And with my brother's girlfriend! Oh god...

But it wasn't my fault, if it wasn't for her provoking me...

Thats right, she has been the one making the moves on me. But wait...what about Reito? What about him? Does Shizuru not love him?

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

_Shizuru can't possibly have a thing for me, not when she's straight, and fucking no way when she's with my brother! But then...last night..._

I mind was filled with images of Shizuru kissing me and hugging me...Grrr.

This makes no sense at all, ugh...my head hurts. I removed the pillow from my face, I breathed out and sat up from the bed. Suddenly feeling the need to refresh myself and clear my head, I walked out the door to the hallway corridors and went to the direction to the bathroom that was just a door away from the guest room.

I didn't even bother to flip the light switch on, I just went inside and turned the water tap on in the sink. I sighed tiredly as I dipped my hands in the cold water, splashing some on my face, trying to see if by doing so the hurt in my eyes for lack of sleep would go away.

I didn't even bother to dry my face, so I just walked out the door, and made my way to my room.

I yawned escaped from me as I opened the door to my room, I stopped in my tracks when I heard something...and thats when I remembered.

_Shizuru is still in my room._

Gaahh...how the hell could I forget something like that! My mental argument was cut short when I heard that strange sound again, a sound as I could only describe as...

A moan..?

And...

Heavy breathing...

It was still fairly dark, even if it was five in the morning. It was hard to see through the darkness, but my good hearing could pick up that there is someone breathing heavily.

And that someone can't be none other than Shizuru.

But why is she breathing so...erraticly like that? Is she okay? My mind kicked into panic.

"Shizuru..?" I heard her gasp loudly, followed by the shuffling of fabric.

I can see her shadowed figure sit up quickly in my bed, even in the dark I could see her chest heave. And her crimson eyes were wide in shock, horror and...shame?

"...N-n-natsuki..?" I heard her pant out my name stuttering.

What the hell was up with her?

I took a step foward, I raised an eyebrow at her when I saw her wrap the bed sheets around herself tightly. "Hey, Shizuru...whats-?" I walked over to the night stand and turned on the lamp there to see her.

My eyes widen a bit when I saw Shizuru was sweating, whats wrong with her? Is she sick? "Shizuru are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I looked at her face, which was shockingly blushing...

And then it was all getting together.

The silent moans.

The heavy breathing.

The sweat.

The heaving of her chest.

And now the redness in her face when she looked up at me.

Seeming to noticed the wideness in my eyes, she looked away from me, blushing and ashamed.

_Oh shit...no way..._

I had just caught Shizuru masterbating in my bed.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Haha...please don't kill me? *smiles innocently*


End file.
